kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
114. The Butler, Assaulting
The Butler, Assaulting is Chapter 114 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Outside Sphere Music Hall, Sebastian Michaelis welcomes Ciel Phantomhive back. He notices that Ciel is carrying a large number of sweets, and the latter explains that Gregory Violet forced them on him. They climb into a carriage, where Ciel talks about how he fell asleep due to a drug of sorts but emerged unscathed like the others. Sebastian, then, informs Ciel about his encounter with Fred Abberline, the unusual corpses, and how Fred requests for Ciel's cooperation. Ciel finds it amusing that Scotland Yard would be willing to associate with the "evil Earl Phantomhive." Sebastian says that Fred stated that, while their methods may be different, they share the goal of protecting people. Ciel, initially surprised, comments that Fred is the kind of man who will "never make it up the ladder." When Ciel says that he needs more information on the corpses, Sebastian pulls out a map, revealing that he discovered eighteen corpses, five of which buried in Epping Forest, east of London; after careful investigation, Sebastian came to the conclusion that the corpses have nothing to common. When Ciel orders Sebastian to collect the bodies and get someone to look at them, Sebastian asks Ciel who he wants to perform the autopsies, thereby reminding Ciel of Undertaker. Ciel, then, decides to have Fred study the corpses. Suddenly, Sebastian smells blood on Ciel and tears off Ciel's shirt, exposing needle marks, to his and Ciel's horror. Sebastian apologizes for his carelessness and carries him to the manor where Sieglinde Sullivan and Wolfram Gelzer reside, to have him treated. When Sebastian knocks on the door, Wolfram, not knowing it is Sebastian, barks at him, but quickly discovers that Sebastian and Ciel are the visitors. Sebastian tells Wolfram that Sieglinde must examine Ciel. At this juncture, Sieglinde emerges, strapped on her new invention: "Arachne Patousa," which are spider legs that enable her to walk. Sebastian informs Sieglinde about the possibility of Ciel being drugged, and she leads them into a room filled with contraptions. Sieglinde discloses that Queen Victoria supplied the items and that she, Charles Grey, and Charles Phipps visit from time to time with cake; Ciel is surprised that the Queen would carry out personal visits, and notes that she is cunning. As instructed by Sieglinde, Ciel undresses, and Sieglinde inspects his person and deduces that he is not poisoned. Wolfram has an idea but struggles to convey it in English, and so Sebastian tells him to speak in German. Wolfram, then, makes the conjecture that Ciel became anaemic because his blood was taken from him rather than something being injected in him. He adds that his blood being drawn may be for blood transfusion, explaining that he learned about it during his time in the army and that the army is actively attempting to perfect the process of blood transfusion since the success rate of it is extremely low. Sebastian asserts that the attendees are unwittingly paying for their food and entertainment at special events with their blood. Sieglinde says that collecting blood from a large number of people, which is what the music hall is doing, makes sense for a vast amount of data is needed to improve the accuracy of blood transfusion, and remarks that involving civilians in the unethical research is "vicious." Ciel recalls what the Queen said about the dangers of people gathering, and states that he knows for certain that the meetings are a menace and that Elizabeth Midford is there. When Sieglinde asks him what he will do, Ciel admits that Elizabeth and the other participants will not listen to reason, and Sebastian agrees, saying that they are all thoroughly under the spell. Ciel decides that to wake them up, he must have decisive proof of the crimes, and tells Sebastian to follow him, determined to expose the music hall's "foul scheme." Meanwhile, Grell Sutcliff reaps a boy's soul, and complains about always getting the most wretched cases. They bemoan having to cancel their manicure, prompting another Grim Reaper to point out that Grell's nails did not last a month in the country. Grell identifies the Grim Reaper as Othello. Othello sniffs and comments that the human world is full of organic scents and that it is almost half a century since he last took a whiff. Grell says that it is not often a Grim Reaper from the Forensics Division would visit a crime scene, and Othello explains that he is out there because there is no end to the cases lately and adds that his getting dispatched to the scene means that their superiors are finally getting serious. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Fred Abberline *Undertaker *Wolfram Gelzer *Sieglinde Sullivan *Queen Victoria *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps *Elizabeth Midford *Grell Sutcliff *Othello Navigation es:Capítulo 114 it:Capitolo 114 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc